Generally, refrigerators use a four step cooling cycle configured of compression, expansion and evaporation of refrigerant to preserve food stuffs fresh and frozen. Such a refrigerator includes a cabinet including a storage chamber provided therein, a door provided in the cabinet to open and close the storage chamber, a cold air generation chamber having an evaporator therein to generate cold air and a mechanism chamber configured to accommodate parts such as a compressor and a condenser and the like.
According to the configuration of the conventional refrigerator, the cold air generation chamber is provided in the storage chamber, specifically, in a rear portion of a refrigerating or freezing compartment composing the storage chamber. The storage chamber and the cold air generation chamber are partitioned off by a predetermined partition wall.